starbariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatic
Watch on YouTube |name = Animatic |release = 1 April 2013 |length = 3 minutes 35 seconds |notes = • Made during 2008–2009 but released in 2013, before "Episode 1.5" • First appearances of the King of Space and Scrotor |credits = • Harry Partridge |prev = |next = Teaser }} A Starbarians animatic (animated storyboard) was attempted as early as 2008, predating the teaser. It was uploaded to YouTube as an unlisted video on 1 April 2013, soon after the release of "Episode 1.5".YouTube: STARBARIANS - 2008/2009 Animatic (incomplete) Creator Harry Partridge describes it as "of many ancient attempts at a Starbarians cartoon". The animatic remains unfinished – most likely contributing to it being an unlisted video – although it is largely watchable despite its lack of backgrounds and colour and a few unfinished scenes. Development When Harry Partridge uploaded the video to YouTube, he described it as "a crude, incomplete animatic from 2008".Twitter: As promised, my first Starbarians ... Thus, although it remained unpublished until 1 April 2013, the animatic precedes the teaser (released 3 September 2010) by roughly two years. An accompanying tweet noted that an even earlier animatic was made which had a female Starbarian alongside Killgar and Hogstrong.Twitter: Actually, that's not even the ... As its name implies, the animatic is more storyboard than episode; the character designs for Killgar and Hogstrong are different, and the animatic lacks backgrounds and details for many scenes. Other scenes have little more than vague humanoid figures and arrows denoting their direction of movement, and the bar fight towards the end simply has a personal note stating "A BIG FIGHT GOES HERE". Despite all of this, the animatic is quite watchable. In addition to its incompleteness, the animatic is also somewhat more explicit than later episodes; several women are seen completely naked with their breasts and nipples exposed, and the drunken heckler who speaks to the Starbarians in the bar refers to them as a "couple of off-worlder faggots". The audio uses the original musical theme created by Harry Partridge; all other episodes use Brian Sadler's theme. Plot The two Starbarians Killgar and Hogstrong are contacted by the King of Space to rescue his one hundred daughters from the evil baron Scrotor, who has kidnapped them to enact a "ritualistic blood-orgy for his mutanoid army". The pair head to planet Terrax to confront Scrotor but land 2,000 miles away from his lair. After a brief encounter with a rare form of Terrachian Moonslug, they stop over at a bar for some food and beverage. After a heckler attempts to gibe the two Starbarians, a fight ensues which results in Killgar and Hogstrong destroying the bar. They ride away on motorcycles, each with a female in tow. Closing narration states that the Starbarians continued on their way, having many adventures until eventually defeating Scrotor. Transcript Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Video description An ancient attempt at a Starbarians cartoon. One of many. As you can see, I didn't finish it. Reception As of 28 April 2013, the animatic has over 10,000 views and 723 "likes" to 2 "dislikes" on YouTube. Trivia * A scene in "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)" recalls a similar scene in this animatic, in which Killgar is seen casually having sex with a woman whilst eating meat from a plate resting on her back. In this animatic, however, she can also be seen giving Killgar fellatio when the scene zooms out to Hogstrong in the cockpit,Image: Animatic Killgar and Hogstrong.png whereas in the later episode the scene completely changes view when cutting to Hogstrong. * The song that plays during the bar scene is "Lay Down" by Priestess. * On 9 December 2013, Partridge uploaded a much shorter animatic showing "a possible Starbarians fight scene"Twitter: Rough animation/animatic for ... with rough animation.Newgrounds: Fight_Scene_Animated.swf The design of Killgar and Hogstrong implies that it was made after this animatic. Gallery Video References Category:Episodes